A Cup of Love: Minishoot Series
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kristao mariagge life, dengan keempat anak yang menggemaskan, dan serba-serbi kisah Rumah Tangga yang di kemas dengan tema tertentu di tiap part. Day by day, cerita satu ke cerita lain saling bersambungan. Wanna peek? New part is up! (Cup of Long Black) RnR please!
1. Cup of Darjeeling

**A Cup of Love** **[Part 1: Cup of Darjeeling]**

 **By:** _Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

Marriage Life with their baby's! Zhuyi, Sophia, Cao Boxuan, and Little Zi(unknown name) *lol* let's call Xiao Zi, okay?

 _ **Romance** / __**Drama / Family / Fluff / MPreg**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bangun di pagi hari ketika sang surya baru saja menyingsing bukannlah kebiasaan seorang Huang Zi Tao sebenarnya. Tapi setelah menikah dan memiliki 4 orang anak serta suami yang harus di urus, ia harus merubah kebiasaannya bangun siang dengan sukarela. Bukan berarti Tao tidak suka dengan perubahan positifnya, lelaki yang baru berusia 27(ya, dia menikah di usia 19) tahun itu malah sangat senang dan bersamangat ketika hari pertamanya menikah. Berterima kasih pada kedua kakak perempuannya yang dulu sering kali menyuruhnya untuk membantu memasak(karena orangtuanya telah meninggal Dunia), dan Tao tidak terlalu bingung untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan suaminya untuk di nikmati bersama.

Segala rintangan yang awalnya hanya berupa kerikil perlahan-lahan menjelma menjadi sebongkah batu besar yang cukup membuat mereka hampir menyerah. Saat itu datang ketika di kabarkan Tao dapat mengandung layaknya wanita, dan reaksi pertama Yifan sebagai suaminya adalah bersorak senang. Mereka tidak perlu mengadopsi anak atau mencari Ibu pengganti demi memiliki momongan, karena Tao adalah lelaki yang dapat mengandung. Berkat suatu hormon yang mendekam di tubuhnya yang memungkinkannya untuk hamil.

Sebenarnya Tao sendiri memiliki karakteristik layaknya seorang wanita, dan bisa di bilang ia seorang _Klinefelter_. Dimana bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuhnya tumbuh dengan bentuk atau ukuran yang berbeda dari lelaki pada umumnya.

Contohnya saja dada. Jika sewajarnya lelaki memiliki dada yang rata, Tao memiliki dada yang berisi dan cukup besar meski tidak menggembung layaknya wanita, dadanya cukup menonjol bahkan jika memakai _sweater_. Kemudian pinggangnya yang ramping dan terkesan kecil, padahal tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Lalu paha dan pantat yang kencang dan berisi, terlebih Tao suka mengenakkan celana ketat yang membuat bentuk kaki serta pantatnya tercetak jelas dan tak jarang menjadi konsumsi banyak orang yang lapar mata.

Bukan hanya tubuhnya, Tao juga memiliki wajah dengan rahang tegas yang cenderung feminin, terlebih bibirnya yang mungil dan merah layaknya kucing kecil yang menggemaskan. Bahkan jari-jari tangannya pun terlihat lentik. Dan yang Yifan rasakan setelah mendapattkan Tao adalah seperti ' _sekali dayung, dua, tiga pulau terlampaui_ '. Yifan merasa sangat beruntung, karena mencintai seorang Huang Zi Tao yang seorang lelaki namun dapat mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Selama hampir 8 tahun mereka lewati bersama, Yifan dan Tao 'menghasilkan' 4 anak buah hati mereka yang usianya tak terpaut jauh(salahkan Yifan yang memiliki hormon yang sangat besar hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan keinginan menyetubuhi Tao hampir tiap malam). Selama itu pulalah kehidupan Rumah Tangga mereka menjadi sangat berwarna, dan Tao maupun Yifan bersyukur karena mereka dapat merasakan hal membahagiakan dalam sebuah keluarga. Meski harus bekerja keras agar tak kekurangan, Tao sebagai 'Ibu' selalu berusaha melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di rumah(Yifan tak memberinya izin untuk bekerja diluar rumah), dan Yifan yang bertugas sebagai Ayah yang hangat dan penyayang, serta giat bekerja, dan juga giat _menunggangi_ Tao di malam hari. /uhuk

Dan bangun lebih pagi dari semua anggota rumah adalah kegiatan wajib pertama Tao. Lelaki cantik itu mengenakkan celana training biru dengan garis putih horizontal, dan _t-shirt_ putih yang kusut karena di pakai tidur. Sambil menguap lebar ia berjalan terhuyung kearah kamar mandi untuk membilas wajah mengantuknya dan mengumpulkan puing kesadarannya yang enggan terkumpul. Mencuci wajahnya cepat dan tak lupa mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung cantik dengan _hanger_ _Hello Kitty_ merah muda di dekat cermin wastafel, kemudian ia keluar.

Sambil mengusap perutnya yang membuncit, Tao berjalan kearah dapur, sambil memunguti beberapa mainan milik putra sulungnya yang berceceran di lantai yang bermotif seperti kayu. Mengumpulkannya di dalam dekapan tangannya, lalu memasukkannya di keranjang mainan yang ada di Ruang Keluarga. Tak lupa membereskan beberapa benda yang tak semestinya, menengok kearah jam dinding sejenak sebelum akhirnya menuju dapur.

Pukul 06.25 am. Tao bergerak cekatan menghidupkan kompor dan merebus air untuk menyeduh teh. Kebiasaannya yang sejak dulu tidak bisa di rubah. Tao penyuka Teh, seperti Yifan yang penyuka kopi. Tapi sejak mereka menikah, Tao lebih sering meminta Yifan untuk mengkonsumsi teh daripada kopi. _And for your information_ , Tao hampir mengetahui beberapa jenis teh sekaligus dan menghafal rasanya. Karena itulah, jangan heran jika melihat salah satu kabinet dapur terisi banyak jenis teh yang orang kebanyakan tidak tahu jika ada jenis-jenis teh tersebut.

Sambil menunggu air yang mendidih, Tao membuat adonan _pancake_ secara kilat karena telah terbiasa. Menyiapkan _mini pan_ anti lengket untuk menggoreng _pancake_ nya, dan hal itu hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 8 menit hingga Tao menghasilkan setumpuk _pancake_ hangat. Meletakkannya di meja makan, kemudian ia beralih membuat 4 gelas susu untuk keempat anaknya yang memiliki selera yang berbeda-beda. Si sulung dan anak ketiga menyukai cokelat, kedua dan keempat menyukai vanilla. Meletakkannya di hadapan kursi masing-masing di meja makan, beserta beraneka macam selai, dan kembali pada air yang telah mendidih.

Jemari lentik Tao meraih dua _set tea_ bergambar Panda yang lucu, lalu membuka kabinet yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya, ia memilih sebuah wadah berwarna ungu dengan warna perak keemasan di bagian atas penutupnya dan bertuliskan ' _Twinings: Darjeeling Tea_ '. Yang merupakan jenis teh termahal hingga saat ini dan berada di urutan nomor satu. Dengan sendok khusus, ia menakar untuk di masukkan ke dalam poci yang masih berada diatas kompor, setelah cukup ia kembali menyimpannya di dalam kabinet.

Menunggu beberapa menit agar tehnya terseduh dengan sempurna, Tao meraih toples berisi gula, yang ia berikan di masing-masing cangkir dengan sedikit takaran. Karena Yifan tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis, lagipula jika terlalu manis rasa asli dari teh asal Inggris itu tidak akan terasa nikmat.

Percayalah. Jika kau ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang teh, datanglah berkunjung di kediaman Wu dan Tao akan dengan senang hati menjamu dengan _full set tea_.

Tepat saat ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir dengan hati-hati, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dan bertaut diatas perut buncitnya. Tak perlu untuknya menengok ke sisi kanan bahunya, karena dirinya sudah menghafal betul siapa yang kini memeluknya manja dengan kepala terkulai di bahu kanannya.

" _Morning baby_ " suara serak khas bangun tidur yang terdengar seksi. Sedikit membuat Tao merinding.

" _Morning ge_ " balasnya, karena masih menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang lain. Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya, tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan manis di leher Tao yang terekspos.

"Aku kagum padamu _peach_ " Yifan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kagum kenapa _ge_?" Tao sempat menoleh ke bahu kanannya, melihat wajah mengantuk Yifan. Lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan seraya meletakkan poci diatas kompor yang telah mati.

"Kau bisa bangun pagi sekali setelah keributan hampir tiap malam"

Tao terkekeh anggun, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Yifan yang tak rela di kabulkan oleh lelaki blasteran itu. Mengaduk teh di cangkir, kemudian Tao berbalik memberikan secangkir teh pada pria yang di cintainya itu. Yifan tersenyum dan tak lupa mengucapkan ' _terima kasih_ ' sebelum meniup tehnya yang masih panas.

" _Gege_ tahu?" kali ini Tao yang memulai obrolan. Dengan tangan kanan yang mengangkat cangkir teh. Yifan yang baru saja menyeruput perlahan tehnya, mengarahkan _auburn_ miliknya menatap Tao. Ia menggumam sebagai respon.

"Aku bangun lebih pagi adalah hal yang wajar. Aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, karena _gege_ dan anak-anak adalah yang terpenting dan nomor satu untuk ku. Seperti teh _darjeeling_ ini, sampai kapan pun akan selalu istimewa dan menjadi nomor satu" ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Mau tak mau Yifan ikut tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke _counter_ dapur di belakang Tao dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh si cantik Huang itu, dan membawa wajahnya mendekat.

"Kau dan anak-anak juga nomor satu untuk ku, sampai kapapun dan apapun yang terjadi" ujarnya, tersenyum kembali sebelum menyapa bibir kucing Tao dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

Tao tersenyum malu-malu, dengan semburat merah muda cantik di pipinya. Segera saja ia menyesap tehnya perlahan, mengabaikan tatapan intens Yifan yang memang bermaksud menggoda dirinya. Dan lelaki tampan itu merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan perut buncit Tao, lalu menciumnya.

"Cepatlah lahir sayang, _daddy_ sudah tidak sabar menyentuh _mommy_ mu lagi" ujarnya sambil mengusap perut buncit Tao. Lelaki cantik itu melotot lucu, lalu memberikan satu pukulan ringan di bahu Yifan.

" _Gege_!" hardiknya dengan wajah merah padam. Yifan terkekeh senang, dan secepat kilat kembali mengecup bibir kucing Tao.

"Aku akan membangunkan anak-anak!" serunya senang dengan langkah lebar menjauh. Menghindar sebelum Tao menyerangnya dengan pukulan lain yang lebih keras.

Si cantik Huang itu mendengus kesal, meski cukup senang dengan tingkah Yifan yang selalu menggodanya. Menyeruput tehnya kembali, lalu tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendengar suara penolakan dari di sulung dan putri keduanya ketika di bamgunkan, yang letak kamarnya berada di lantai 2. Di mulai beberapa menit dari sekarang, suasana rumah minimalis ini akan kembali ramai dengan tingkah keempat anak mereka dan juga Yifan yang harus bersiap untuk bekerja.

Pagi yang sempurna, dengan keluarga yang teristimewa baginya.

 **The End**

Berjumpa di _part_ depan ya~ :3 masih nyambung kok ceritanya :3

 _©Skylar.K_


	2. Cup of Green Pekoe

**A Cup of Love:** **[Cup of Green Pekoe]**

 **By:** _Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi** **Tao**

 **With their baby's! Zhuyi, Sophia, Cao Boxuan, little Zi(unknown name) but let's called Wu 'xiao' Zi *lol**

 **Dra _ma_** _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Family**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_ _/_ _ **Mpreg**_

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menghela nafas lega, sambil memegangi perutnya dengan satu tangan, ia mendaratkan pantat bulatnya diatas sofa beludru berwarna abu-abu gelap di Ruang Keluarga yang kini telah bersih dari ceceran mainan Boxuan dan _little_ Zi yang baru saja ia tidurkan di kamar di lantai 2 yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Zhuyi dan Sophia. Menikmati suasana tenang yang melingkupi rumah minimalis bergaya modern itu, Tao meluruskan kaki jenjangnya seraya mengelus-ngelus perut buncitnya yang seraya mengulas senyum tipis di bibir kucingnya.

Dengan senyum penuh arti, lelaki yang memiliki senyum teramat manis itu menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas perutnya.

"Saat kau lahir nanti sayang, rumah ini akan semakin ramai" ucapnya dengan senyum tang kunjung luntur dari bibirnya.

Menarik nafas perlahan, menyandarkan tubuhnya se nyaman mungkin di sandaran sofa empuk yang di tempatinya, meletakkan kepalanya di bagian atas sandaran dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang di cat biru langit, warna kesukaannya dan _xiao_ Zi serta Boxuan. Dan baru saja ia akan menutup mata untuk menikmati suasana hening yang ada, suara bel kediamannya yang di bunyikan membuatnya harus menunda untuk memejamkan mata.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap keluar pintu Ruang Keluarga, menghela nafas kecil, iapun bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang buncit. Berjalan perlahan kearah pintu dimana terdapat seorang tamu tak di undang yang sedang membunyikan bel, dan tanpa mengintip di lubang kecil yang ada di pintu, Tao membuka slot pintu depan lalu membukanya.

"Taoziiii~~!" suara merdu seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu mengembangkan senyum ceria di bibir kucing Tao.

"Liyin- _jiejie_!" serunya tak kalah gembira. Merentangkan tangannya sama seperti wanita cantik di hadapannya, dan saling memeluk. Meski wanita yang merupakan kakak pertamanya itu di kejutkan dengan perut Tao yang membuncit.

"Ya Tuhan Taozi...kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Perutmu sudah terisi lagi?" Liyin nampak terkejut, tangan kanannya yang tak membawa kotak kue mengusap perut buncit Tao. Lelaki cantik itu terkekeh.

"5 bulan yang lalu mungkin _jie_? _Jiejie 'kan_ sibuk dengan usaha cafe baru"

"Dan 5 bulan yang lalu perutmu masih rata sayang. Yifan pasti sangat tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ya?"

Tao tertawa canggung, dengan pipi memerah yang terlihat menggemaskan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, dan Liyin tertawa senang melihat reaksi malu-malu adiknya itu. Usai berbasa-basi di depan pintu rumah, Tao segera mengajak kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam, dan dengan senang hati menerima kotak kue yang di berikan Liyin padanya.

"Dimana anak-anak? _Jiejie_ merindukan mereka" Liyin menatap berkeliling, berusaha mencari sosok keponakan-keponakannya yang menggemaskan ketika berjalan ke arah Ruang Tengah.

"Beibei dan _xiao_ Zi sedang tidur _jie_. Baru saja. Ah, _jiejie_ mau minum apa?" Tao berbelok kearah dapur yang bersebalahan dengan Ruang Tengah, yang hanya di beri pembatas berupa _counter bar_ lengkap dengan kursinya yang tinggi.

"Tidur? Jam segini? Ini bahkan terlalu pagi Zi. Terserah apa saja tapi tolong jangan yang terlalu manis" kata Liyin berjalan kearah tangga dan melongok keatas.

Tao meletakkan kotak kuenya diatas meja dapur, kemudian mengeluarkan 2 _set tea_ dari kabinet yang ada diatas kepalanya, dan memilih sekotak teh dengan label ' _Green Pekoe_ ', lalu meraih katel dan mengisinya dengam air panas. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, ia beranjak ke rak lemari perlengkapan piring yang berada di laci counter dapur. Laci yang lebih besar dan panjang dari laci lainnya, tertata lengkap dan rapih. Tao memilih sebuah piring kue bermotif _clover_ hitam-putih bening yang unik.

Mengeluarkan kue-kue pemberian Liyin dari kotaknya yang lucu, ia menatanya dengan tersenyum senang karena melihat betapa cantik dan terlihat lezatnya _pastry-pastry_ yang menggugah selera itu. Dan mengabaikan kuenya sejenak saat katel airnya mengeluarkan bunyi **piiip** yang panjang dan nyaring. Dengan cekatan menyeduh teh, lalu menuangkannya di masing-masing cangkir teh yang tersedia. Baru saja ia meletakkan katel kembali keatas kompor, suara merdu Liyin terdengar riang dengan suara celotehan anak-anak yang khas.

" _Mommy mommy_! Kue kue!" suara _xiao_ Zi yang nyaring membuat Tao menoleh cepat kearah pintu dapur dan melihat kedua anaknya yang bergandengan tangan bersama Liyin.

" _Jiejie_ ~ kenapa di bangunkan?" Tao memelas menatap Liyin yang kini terkekeh senang. Seraya merendahkan tubuhnya menyambut Beibei yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sementara si _xiao_ Zi kini berada di gendongan Liyin sambil memainkan helai _curly_ Liyin yang berwarna coklat gelap.

" _Jiejie_ tidak membangunkan mereka kok, hanya menciumi karena mereka Beibei dan _xiao_ Zi lucu sekali saat tidur" wanita cantik itu menyeringai tanpa dosa.

"Beibei mau kue _mommy_ ~" Beibei yang berdiri rapat di kaki panjang Tao menarik-narik celana training biru yang di kenakan lelaki cantik itu.

"Iya sayang. Kita makan kue sama-sama _auntie_ Liyin di depan ya. Beibei mau membantu _mommy_ membawa piring kuenya?" Tao berujar sangat lembut, tersenyum mengusap helai hitam Boxuan yang lembut.

"Mau _mommy_! Beibei mau bantu!" gadis cilik itu berkata semangat.

Tao tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan piring kue pada Boxuan yang terlihat senang membantu sang 'Ibu' untuk membawakan kue. Sambil membawa _tray_ berisi cangkir teh, berjalan di belakang Boxuan mengikuti gadis kecilnya itu membawakan piring, sementara Liyin dan _xiao_ Zi sudah lebih dulu melesat ke Ruang Tengah. Membiarkan kedua anaknya duduk diatas _sofa bed_ yang ada disana dengan gambar animasi kesukaan mereka sambil bermain dan memakan kue, Tao dan Liyin menempatkan diri mereka di sofa merah _maroon_ yang lembut.

"Jadi..." Tao meraih cangkir tehnya diatas _tray_ yang terletak di meja kaca di depan sofa. "Kenapa _jiejie_ tidak menelpon dulu kalau akan kemari? Aku bisa memasak sesuatu"

Liyin tersenyum tipis. "Ini kejutan. Lagipula _jiejie_ ingin melihat seperti apa Rumah Tangga mu dengan Yifan. Dan melihatmu bahagia seperti ini, _jiejie_ dan Likun tidak menyesal sudah merestui kalian menikah" ujarnya kemudian menyeruput tehnya perlahan.

"Laki-laki bisa hamil, _jiejie_ tidak merasa aneh dengan hal itu?"

"Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh _hm_? _Jiejie_ dan Likun sangat kaget, tapi bukankah itu anugerah? Terlebih kau mendapatkan pasangan yang sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab seperti Yifan. _Jiejie_ mu ini jadi lebih tenang _Taozi_ "

"Ku pikir 2 anak sudah cukup, tapi Yifan- _gege_ menginginkan lebih banyak anak"

"Karena suami mu itu orang yang gagah, benar ' _kan_?" Liyin memainkan kedua alisnya naik-turun menggoda sang adik. Membuat lelaki cantik yang duduk di sampingnya itu menundukkan kepala malu dengan pipi merona. "Oh, _jiejie_ ingin tahu awal pertemuan kalian. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menggulirkan tatapannya kesana-kemari untuk menggali kembali memori lamanya. Hingga seulas senyum tipis tercipta di bibir mungilnya yang kemerahan. Dan Liyin yang sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan terlihat antusias.

" _Obake_ , saat kita masih berada di Jepang"

"Eh? Saat kita di Jepang?"

Sang adik mengangguk dan senyum penuh arti yang masih bermain di bibir kucingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _._

 _._

 _Tao penakut. Dan sampai kapan pun lelaki asal Qingdao, China itu tidak akan pernah sudi menginjakkan kaki di dalam sebuah wahana Rumah Hantu ataupun hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Dan saat ini lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai itu malah terjebak di dalam Rumah Hantu yang di Jepang di namai obake. Terjebak bukan tanpa alasan, dan saat ini hal itulah yang sangat amat di sesalinya seumur hidup._

 _Andai dirinya tahu jika teman kelasnya di Universitas tengah menjebak dirinya agar bersedia menjadi salah satu 'pekerja' hantu di obake yang menjadi salah satu suguhan menarik dalam festival tahunan Universitas. Bukan sepenuhnya salahnya juga, karena temannya itu tidak menyebutkan dirinya harus membantu apa dan bagaimana. Saat dirinya sadar sudah di jebak, ia sudah berada di dalam obake lengkap dengan pakaian panjang putih dan wig hitam panjang kusut yang terasa agak gatal di kepalanya._

 _Dan bukannya melaksanakan tugas untuk menakuti para pengunjung yang masuk, Tao sang hantu sudah lebih dulu ketakutan. Alhasil sejak tadi ia hanya berjongkok di sudut ruangan menghadap dinding kayu dengan ponsel di genggaman yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya yang cukup terang di dalam ruangan obake yang remang-remang._

 _Lelaki cantik bersurai kelam itu gemetar, matanya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang tanpa izin._

 _"Lihat saja, akan ku patahkan tulangnya nanti jika bertemu. Aku bersumpah" Tao terus merutuk kesal, tanpa bisa menghentikan tangannya yang terus gemetar._

 _Ia sangat ketakutan, dan sudah berusaha menghubungi beberapa orang, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengangkat panggilan teleponnya. Namun dirinya beruntung, karena sekitar 2 menit kemudian, terdengar suara seorang pengunjung yang berbicara menggunakan bahasa tanah kelahirannya._

 _China._

 _Maka dengan segenap keberanian yang masih di milikinya, Tao membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang yang terlihat sangat santai berjalan menyusuri lorong tepat di depannya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, sedikit mengangkat gaun putihnya, dan..._ _ **grep!**_

 _"Shit!" pria itu mengumpat karena kaget._

 _Tao memeluk lengan pria itu dan menatapnya dengan berurai air mata. Membuat si pria menatap aneh sekaligus kebingungan padanya._

 _"Kau harus membawa ku ikut keluar dari tempat ini Tuan" ujarnya, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang tidak signifikan._

 _"Ha?" lelaki itu menautkan alis tebalnya bingung._

 _"Ayo kita keluar! Aku sudah hampir mati ada di tempat ini!" Tao memaksa. Mulai menyeret lengan si pria tak di kenal agar kembali berjalan._

 _"Kau hantu yang takut hantu?" pria itu memiliki suara yang rendah dan dalam. Tao hanya mengangguk tanpa ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Pria itu terkekeh, terlebih saat merasakan tubuh Tao yang menempel padanya gemetar._

 _Bersyukur jarak antara pintu keluar dan tempatnya meringkuk tadi hanya berjarak sekitar 10 meter, dan sedikitpun tak membuka matanya dan semakin erat memeluk lengan si pria asing yang juga tak berusaha melepas pelukannya. Lelaki itu memiliki harum yang sangat manly, membuat Tao betah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berurai air mata di lengan pria itu. Dan lelaki manis itupun ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika pria di sampingnya mendadak berhenti berjalan._

 _"Mau sampai kapan memeluk ku? Kita sudah berada diluar Tuan Hantu" suara pria itu terdengar jengah dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Tao refleks mengangkat wajahnya, menyibak helai kusut wig yang di kenakannya karena menutupi pandangan, dan matanya yang runcing seketika membulat melihat lorong universitas yang ramai dan beberapa orang tengah menertawakannya._

 _Tao spontan melepaskan pelukannya di lengan si pria asing dan buru-buru melepas wig kusut yang terpasang si kepalanya, menunduk sambil menata rambut hitamnya dengan jari, tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari si pria yang kini tengah memperhatikannya. Hingga merasa dapat menyamarkan rasa malu dan rambutnya yang sudah rapih, Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan di hadapkan dengan wajah pria tampan yang berdiri tepat di depannya._

 _Pria itu berwajah oriental dengan aksen barat yang membuatnya terlihat tampan, alis tebal, tatapan tajam menusuk, bibir tebal, dan rambut pirang._

 _Saling menatap cukup lama, hingga Tao merasa wajahnya menghangat yang di iringi rona merah muda yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Pria asing itu menyeringai geli, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapannya._

 _"Wu Yi Fan. Kau orang China bukan?" pria itu memperkenalkan diri._

 _"Huang Zi Tao. Terima kasih sudah membawa ku ikut keluar bersamamu" Tao menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan tersenyum manis_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[Flashback end]**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh seperti itu?" Liyin menatap tak percaya pada Tao yang saat ini sibuk tertawa. Karena mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yifan yang bisa di bilang konyol.

"Iya _jiejie_. Saat itu Yifan- _gege_ sedang berlibur"

"Jadi sejak saat itu kalian berhubungan?"

"Tidak" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak bertukar nomor ponsel saat itu, kami mulai dekat saat tak sengaja bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Dimana?"

"Aー"

 **Rrrrr~ rrrrr~**

Dering telepon paralel yang berada di dekat meja televisi mematahkan kalimat Tao yang hendak terucap. Lelaki cantik itu buru-buru mengangkat tubuh _xiao_ Zi dari pangkuannya ke sofa, dan beranjak mendekati meja untuk mengangkat telepon.

" _Wei_?" sapanya.

 _"Kenapa baru di angkat Zi? Tadi aku menelpon ponselmu"_ suara Yifan di ujung sana terdengar.

"Oh, maaf _gege_. Liyin- _jiejie_ datang berkunjung, kami sedang mengobrol"

 _"Oh kakakmu ada disana?"_

"Iya _ge_ "

 _"Lalu Beibei dan xiao Zi? Mereka sudah bangun?"_

"Mereka bangun saat Liyin- _jiejie_ datang. Kenapa _ge_?"

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan makan siang di rumah"_

"Ah, _ok_. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaan _gege_ "

 _"Ya. Sampai bertemu nanti peach. Love you"_

Tao menggigit bibirnya kecil, kemudian menyahut dengan suara pelan. " _Love you too ge_ "

 **Klek**

Telepon singkat itu usai dengan pipi gembil Tao yang merona menggemaskan. Kemudian berbalik dan kenbali duduk di dekat _xiao_ Zi yang asyik menikmati _cup cakes_ nyan yang kedua.

"Ada apa Zi?" tanya Liyin.

"Yifan- _gege_ akan makan siang di rumah, nanti kita makan siang bersama ya _jie_ " Tao tersenyum lebar sambil meraih tangan Liyin dan menggenggamnya.

"Tentu saja, kita masak bersama" Liyin balas menggenggam jemari sang adik.

"Oh, tapi _jie_ "

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Soal tadi, jangan beritahu Yifan- _gege_ kalau aku menceritakannya ke _jiejie_ ya"

Liyin mengernyit bingung. "Memang kenapa? Apa Yifan marah?"

"Tidak, hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Aku malu _jie_ , Yifan- _gege_ selalu tertawa kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Dia mennyebalkan!" ujarnya setengah merajuk. Dan Liyin tak tahan jika tidak mencubit gemas pipi merona sang adik, yang membuatnya mendapat amukan kecil dari Boxuan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku serius _jie_ ~" rengek Tao sembari melepas cubitan Liyin. Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Iya Taozi, _jiejie_ tahu. Tenang saja, _jiejie_ tidak akan membuatmu malu di depan Yifan nanti"

Tao tersenyum tipis. "Meski kejadian itu sangat memalukan, tapi alu bersyukur _jie_. Aku bisa bertemu Yifan- _gege_ , semuanya terasa nyata dan menyenangkan. Mengalir begitu saja secara tidak terduga. Sejak kematian Ayah dan Ibu, ku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia _jie_ , tapi aku salah. Masa kelabu itu sudah berlalu, di gantikan dengan aroma bahagia yang menyenangkan" senyumnya semakin lebar tercipta. Liyin mengangguk, kemudian meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Sama seperti _Green Pekoe_ ini. Warnanya pucat, aromanya sedap, dan di balik itu terdapat rasa yang nyata yang menakjubkan. Benar begitu?" Liyin mengerling, sebelum akhirnya menyeruput tehnya yang sudah menghangat.

Tao mengangguk kecil, kemudian tertawa geli karena kata-kata sok puitisnya yang tadi terucap. Di iringi celoteh _xiao_ Zi yang kesulitan menghabiskan _cup cakes_ nya dan Boxuan yang merengek ingin ke kamar mandi, ia menyesap cepat tehnya lalu kemudian membawa Boxuan ke kamar mandi.

 **The End**

Agak ga nyambung ya? Maaf ya, di tengah2 penggarapan mendadak ide gw ilang, seriusan ._.

Yang penting harus tetep _review_ :3

 _©Skylar.K_


	3. Cup of Long Black

**A Cup of Love: [Cup of Long Black]**

 **By:** _Skylar.K_

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

With their baby's! Zhuyi, Sophia, Boxuan, and Xuetao!(in prev part i called him xiao Zi :D finally known his name :3)

 _ **Drama**_ _/_ _ **Romance**_ _/_ _ **Fluff**_ _/_ _ **Mpreg**_

Rating: M for mature!

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

.

.

.

Membuka pintu bercat putih dengan sticker bergambar Olaf salah satu karakter dalam animasi ' _Frozen_ ' yang bersanding dengan sticker lain dari animasi ' _Big Hero 6_ ' , Yifan meloloskan kepalanya di celah pintu yang terbuka, melihat jika Boxuan dan Xuetao telah tidur lelap di dalam pelukan Tao, iapun masuk tanpa lebih dulu menutup pintu. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya tanpa suara mendekati tempat tidur, membenahi letak selimut tebal yang menghangatkan ketiga sosok yang di cintainya itu, lalu memberi kecupan hangat di masing-masing dahi dari 3 kepala yang ada.

Yifan tersenyum melihat Xuetao yang bergerak kecil dan semakin merapat pada Tao yang berbaring di tepian ranjang. Tangan besarnya terulur mengusap lembut helai hitam pria kecilnya itu, kemudian beralih pada Tao yang kini menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera membuka mata. Mengusap pipinya lembut, Yifan tersenyum tipis ketika mata indah itu benar-benar terbuka dan menatapnya dengan sayu. Khas bangun tidur.

"Apa aku membangunkan mu?" tanyanya lembut, kini berdiri menggunakan kedua lututnya dan tangan kiri yang masih mengelus helai kelam Tao.

Lelaki cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya sanar, kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. "Kenapa _gege_ belum tidur?" suaranya terdengar serak.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku kerjakan"

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam _ge_ " tampak kecemasan di mata indah Tao, dan hal itu membuat Yifan tersenyum.

"Iya _peach_ , sebentar lagi pekerjaan ku selesai. Kau kembalilah tidur" Yifan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memberi kecupan panjang di dahi Tao. Dan si manis itu memejamkan mata menikmatinya, yang lalu juga di berikan Yifan di bibir secara kilat.

Terakhir kali Yifan tersenyum, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menjauh dari sisi tempat tidur. Menyuruh Tao agar kembali tidur sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang mendadak gatal, ia mengarahkan kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong pendek yang mengarah menuju kamar miliknya dan Tao, yang bersebelahan dengan Ruang Baca serta balkon yang berhadapan dengan Ruang Kerjanya. Yifan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sambil mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah.

Ruangan yang penuh dengan buku serta seperangkat meja kerja yang penuh dengan bermacam-macam dokumen. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang properti membuatnya harus meninjau kembali hasil kerja karyawannya jika di dapati ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Lelaki tampan itu kembali menduduki kursi kerjanya yang berwarna biru tua, setelah mengambil segelas _Long Black_ yang berada di meja _coffee maker_ miliknya yang berdekatan dengan meja kerjanya.

Menyesap cairan hitam pekat yang encer itu, Yifan memaku pandangannya pada layar laptop miliknya yang menampilkan laman _e-mail_ dan sedang mengunduh beberapa file. Sambil menunggu unduhannya selesai, ia meraih sebuah pigura berukuran sedang yang berada di sisi kanan meja, dekat dengan tumpukan dokumen miliknya. Tersenyum lebar ketika melihat foto keluarganya yang di ambil ketika Xuetao lahir pada tahun lalu.

Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman, Yifan mengelus permukaan foto tersebut dengan jarinya yang panjang. Menikmati perasaan senang bercampur bangga yang meluap-luap, karena tak pernah di bayangkannya jika dirinya dan Tao akan segera memiliki 5 orang anak. Dan hal itu membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Kemudian ia meletakkan pigura tersebut kembali ke tempatnya, dan meraih pigura lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil dengan bentuk persegi.

Potret Tao yang dibuat seperti hasil foto _box_ dengan model foto _strip_. Lelaki cantik itu di potret sendiri, dengan berbagai ekspresi dan membuat Yifan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lebar. Ia ingat jika foto tersebut di ambil ketika saat awal pernikahan mereka dan berbulan madu di salah satu resort eksotis di Australia. Disana mereka bersenang-senang, melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan, termasuk berbelanja. Tak heran jika saat itu dirinya menghabiskan _budget_ diluar perrncanaan, karena baik dirinya dan Tao sama-sama doyan belanja.

Puas memandangi foto sang terkasih yang begitu di cintainya, Yifan kembali meletakkan pigura tersebut di tempatnya semula. Menghela nafas kecil sebelum memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar laptop ketika pintu Ruang Kerjanya dibuka, membuatnya harus mengangkat wajahnya melihat kearah pintu. Dan senyumnya kembali mengembang melihat Tao yang baru saja masuk dengan stelan piyama berwarna hitam dengan motif bintang dan bulan. Huang _nya_ yang cantik itu mengusap matanya yang sayu karena baru saja bangun tidur, dengan gerakan menggemaskan, dan tangannya yang lain membawa segelas air putih.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, dan raih oleh Tao. Lelaki blasteran itupun menarik lembut tangan Tao di genggamannya, meraih pinggangnya yang kecil dan membuat si manis itu naik diatas pangkuannya, yang di ikuti oleh Tao yang terlihat amat manis dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Aku berat _gege_ " kata Tao ketika Yifan menyimpan kedua tangannya di lekukan pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Kau tetap ringan _peach_ , hanya perutmu saja yang membesar" ucap Yifan. Dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya mengelus perut buncit Tao.

Karena piyama yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh si manis itu, Yifan tak khawatir meski tidak memakai baju khusus untuk mengandung, Tao akan tetap nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Karena dimana-mana, yang mengandung adalah wanita, bukan pria. Jadi pakaian hamil untuk laki-laki tidak akan pernah ada.

" _Gege_ harus banyak minum air kalau. Tidak baik minum kopi terus _ge_. Pasti di kantor _gege_ juga minum kopi ' _kan_?" Tao menyodorkan segelas air yang di bawanya. Yifan meringis kecil, tak urung menerima gelas tersebut. Tao tersenyum puas ketika Yifan menegak air pemberiannya.

Mengusap sisa air di sudut bibir Yifan dengan ibu jarinya yang lembut, dan menerima gelas di tangan Yifan yang isinya telah berkurang beberapa mili. Memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit saat meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja yang berada di belakang punggungnya, kemudian kembali menatap Yifan yang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Tao. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " _Gege_ terlihat bingung" ia memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Yifan tak tahan untuk tidak memcuri kecupan di bibir kucing Tao yang manis, sambil megeratkan pelukannya. Tak cukup sekali, hingga ia mencuri banyak kecupan di bibir mungil merah muda yang menggemaskan itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar yang menenangkan dari tubuh Huang _nya_ , dan merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

" _Gege_ bisa cerita padaku"

"...tidak terjadi apapun _dear_. Hanya sedikit kendala, itu sudah biasa sayang" Yifan menarik kembali kepalanya, tersenyum menenangkan. Karena ia melihat sorot cemas di sepasang mutiara hitam favoritnya. Tao ikut tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ah iya. Tadi saat Sophia pulang sekolah, Bibi Mei bercerita kalau Guru Sophia meminta anak-anak untuk menyebutkan nama anggota keluarga mereka" Tao mulai bercerita sambil memainkan kancing baju Yifan.

"Lalu?" Yifan memang suka bagian ini. Saat berduaan dengan Tao dan membicarakan apa yang tak di ketahuinya selagi bekerja.

"Sophia bisa menyebutkan nama kita semua dengan benar, tapi hanya nama Xuetao yang tak di sebutkannya" ucapnya terkekeh kecil kemudian. Yifan mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Itu karena _gege_ selalu memanggil Xuetao dengan sebutan _xiao Zi_ , anak-anak jadi mengikutinya"

"Itu karena Xuetao sangat mirip denganmu _peach_ , Beibei juga"

Tao mengangguk setuju. "Zhuyi dan Sophia mirip _gege_. Banyak yang bilang begitu"

"Cukup adil _'kan_? 2 mirip dengan ku, dua mirip denganmu. Lalu yang ini akan mirip siapa?" Yifan kembali mengusap lembut perut buncit Tao. Si manis itu mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Lebih baik mirip dengan ku, karena pasti akan manis" senyumnya mengembang jenaka. Yifan menyentil lembut dahi Tao, kemudian mengecupnya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau mirip kita berdua. Kau mau perempuan lagi atau laki-laki?"

Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Yifan, mengusap-ngusap kecil helai coklat gelapnya menggunakan jemari lentiknya.

"Yang mana saja boleh _ge_ , asal dia sehat" ucapnya tersenyum manis, membuat Yifan ikut tersenyum.

Saling pandang. Baik Yifan dan Tao tidak ingin memutuskan kontak mata begitu saja, dan dapat di tebak jika keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah kemudian. Lamat-lamat memandang wajah manis Tao yang sudah memejamkan mata, sebelum mengeksekusi jarak mereka dan menyatukan bibir masing-masing dengan ciuman manis yang lembut. Yifan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kecil Tao, mencium semakin intens dan seperti akan melahap bibir kucing si cantik Huang _nya_ itu jikalau dirinya bisa.

Menghisap dan melumat khidmat hingga menciptakan suara decakan antara kedua bibir yang saling bertautan. Hingga lidah panjang Yifan menerobos masuk dengan mudah ke dalam mulut Tao yang mungil, mengajak lidah yang lain untuk bertarung dan tentu saja di sambut baik oleh si pemilik. Ia dapat merasakan pelukan di lehernya mengerat seiring dengan lenguhan yang teredam akibat ciuman. Tanda jika Tao sama-sama berhasrat seperti dirinya.

Dan Yifan tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kesempatan langkah ini. Karena sejak mereka memiliki anak, jarang sekali mendapat waktu intim berdua. Maka jika saat seperti ini tiba, dirinya dan Tao tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Meski hanya saling bertukar _french kiss_ atau meraba, itu tetap saja kesempatan emas. Sulit memang bagi Yifan saat Sophia telah lahir, karena ia harus mengontrol keinginan untuk menerjang Tao kapanpun ketika di rumah. Tapi nyatanya hal itu gagal, terbukti dengan lahirnya Boxuan kemudian.

"Mmhhh...aannhhh~~" Tao meremas kuat helai coklat gelap Yifan, wajahnya memerah dan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya telah berada di batas limit.

Tak puas, Yifan menghisap kuat kedua belah bibir Tao bergantian, sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya di bawah sana yang kini tersimpan hangat di balik celana piyama Tao. Tepat di bongkahan bulat pantat Huang _nya_ , sambil meremas-remasnya kecil. Menciptakan erangan tertahan Tao yang menciptakan getaran pada bibir mereka yang saling bertautan. Di iringi suara kecipak saliva yang menggema, dengan tidak rela Yifan memutuskan kontak lidah dan bibir mereka dengan tatapan sayu yang sarat akan nafsu yang membuncah.

Dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri jika di hadapkan oleh wajah manis Tao yang memerah dengan ekspresi sensual yang menggoda. Bibir kucing yang bengkak, lelehan saliva di sudut bibir yang membuatnya terlihat seksi, serta tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Andai saja dirinya tidak ingat jika si cantik yang berada di pangkuannya ini tengah hamil anak kelima mereka, bisa di pastikan jika dalam hitungan detik saja Tao akan terbaring basah di bawah tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kamar mereka.

Jika seperti itu Yifan selalu akan kehilangan kendali, hingga baru akan menyudahi kegiatan bersenggama mereka saat dini hari.

Tidaklah heran jika 8 tahun pernikahan, mereka sudah akan memiliki anak kelima.

Susah payah menekan gairah yang mulai timbul, Yifan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao. Memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan seraya memejamkan mata. Merasakan usapan lembut penuh kasih di kepalanya, dan hembusan nafas hangat Tao yang menerpa sebagian kecil lehernya.

"Rasa kopi" celetuk Tao. Yifan yang semula tenang jadi tertawa kecil.

"Karena aku meminum kopi sayang, kalau minum _ice cream_ rasanya pasti bukan kopi" sahutnya sembari menarik kembali kepalanya. Tao mtengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Besok aku akan menelepon asisten _gege_ agar tidak membelikan kopi untuk _gege_ dan memberi air putih saja, atau teh"

"Tapi sayang kalau _Long Black_ itu tidak di habiskan dan malah di buang ke saluran pipa pembuangan"

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang tengah di pikirkan Tao ketika tiba-tiba kesayangannya itu turun dari pangkuannya, meraih gelas berisi _Long Black_ miliknya kemudian bersimpuh di depan kakinya di bawah meja kerja, belum sempat ia mencegah, Tao sudah lebih dulu memberi isyarat agar ia cukup diam saja. Cukup bingung memang, tapi saat Tao mulai meraba _zipper_ celananya, tubuhnya seketika menegang. Terlebih saat si cantik itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ini _reward_ untuk _gege_ karena sudah bersabar selama kehamilan ku" ucapnya tersenyum.

Yifan kehilangan kata-kata.

Sepasang _auburn_ miliknya tak lepas memperhatikan Tao yang kini tengah menurunkan posisi celananya, kemudian dalamannya, dan dengan lembut meraih batang kejantanannya yang berukuran besar yang telah terbangun karena ciuman panas yang sempat mereka lakukan tadi. Dan sentuhan lembut tangan si cantik itu membuat tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik, terlebih ketika Tao mulai mengecup puncak kejantanannya lembut.

"Ziiii..." Yifan merengek. Memegangi kepala Tao meminta lebih.

Si Huang cantik itu tersenyum tipis, sambil meremas-remas penis di genggaman tangannya yang semakin lama mengembang ke ukuran aslinya dan menunjukkan urat-urat yang membuat kejantanan besar itu semakin gagah. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran, Yifan sangat menikmati servis Tao di bawah sana, dan melihat ketika Tao mencelupkan kejantanannya ke dalam gelas _Long Black_ yang sudah menghangat.

"Oohhh... " Yifan melenguh nikmat. Karena suhu cairan hitam pekat yang encer itu telah menurun berkat suhu ruangan.

Meletakkan gelas kopi kembali di lantai, Tao mulai menjilati kejantanan Yifan yang kini basah dan meneteskan cairan hitam yang encer. Dan lelaki blasteran itu mendesah keenakan ketika penis kebanggaannya terkurung hangat di dalam mulut kecil Tao, meski tak semuanya dapat masuk karena ukurannya yang diluar normal. Menghentakkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi dan mengumpat keenakan saat merasakan hisapan lembut namun kuat pada penisnya yang menegang sempurna.

Sambil memijat lembut bagian penis yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Tao menghisap-hisap ujung kejantanan milik Wu kesayangannya itu hingga mengeluarkan _precum_. Meliukkan lidahnya membersihkan cairan _Long Balck_ yang melapisi kejantanan Yifan, menelannya bersamaan dengan cairan _precum_ yang keluar tanpa henti. Kemudian mulai menggerakkannya keluar masuk yang membuat Yifan semakin keenakan.

Tanpa sadar Yifan menekan kepala Tao dan nyaris membuat si cantik itu tersedak. Tak bisa menahan desahan nikmat yang meluncur dari belah bibir tebalnya, Yifan merasa berada di Surga yang di suguhkan oleh kenikmatan tiada tara. Padahal saat ini Tao hanya memberinya _blow job_ , bukan kenikmatan sesungguhnya yang tersimpan di antara bongkahan pantat bulatnya yang menggiurkan.

"Sayang..." nafasnya mulai tersendat.

Tao paham apa yang di inginkan Yifan. Maka ia mempercepat kocokannya dan menghisap kuat kejantanan besar di mulutnya, tak lupa memainkan lidahnya diatas kepala penis Yifan, dan membuat lelaki tampan itu mengerang ketika klimaks semakin dekat.

Dengan tubuh yang membungkuk hingga bibirnya menempel di helai hitam Tao yang masih terjebak diantara kedua kakinya, ia melepaskan sperma nya di dalam mulut kecil Tao. Nafasnya terengah, seraya mencium kepala Tao, membiarkan si cantik itu menelan begitu saja cairannya yang pastinya keluar dengan debit yang cukup banyak. Karena dirinya hampit tidak pernah bermain solo saat Tao hamil anak kelima mereka.

Yifan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya dan Tao mengeluarkan penis besar di dalam mulutnya yang sedikit layu karena baru saja menembakkan cairannya. Dan si manis Huang yang masih berlutut di antara kedua kakinya kini mencebik kecil dengan lidah terjulur.

"Rasanya agak pahit _gege_ " adunya dengan wajah imut yang menggemaskan. Yifan terkekeh kecil.

"Pastinya pahit sayang, siapa yang mengajarimu untuk mencelupkan penisku ke dalam kopi _hm_?"

" _Gege_ bilang sayang kalau kopinya di buang ' _kan_?"

"Mungkin nanti kita harus mencoba _ice cream_ atau madu?"

Tao hendak membalas saag tiba-tiba pintu Ruang Kerja tersebut dibuka dan suara serak yang merajuk imut terdengar.

" _Mommy_ ~ _mommy_ dimana? Hiks..."

Yifan mengangkat wajahnya cepat dan terkejut melihat putra sulungnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata memerah dan siap menangis.

"Zhuyi" Yifan memakai kembali celananya secepat mungkin. Membiarkan Tao yang keluar dari tempat 'persembunyian'nya dan menghanpiri jagoan kecil mereka yang memakai piyama bernuansa hijau mudah.

Bangkit berdiri, Yifan beranjak mendekati Tao yang tengah menenangkan Zhuyi dengan pelukan hangat dan usapan di punggung. Ikut berjongkok, ia mengusap lembut helai coklat gelap Zhuyi yang sangat mirip dengannya, lalu menggendong tubuh kecil jagoannya menggantikan Tao yang memang sedang hamil.

Sepertinya Zhuyi terbangun karena mimpi buruk sampai mencari 'Ibu'nya yang memang akan selalu dapat menenangkannya maupun adik-adiknya.

Alhasil Yifan harus menunda lemburnya malam ini karena ingin menemani Tao untuk menidurkan kembali Zhuyi di kamar putrany sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sophia.

 **The End**

Di cukup2in ya KT momen nya, udah di kasih adegan plus2 tuh :3

 _Review please!_

 _©Skylar.K_


	4. Dragon Fruit

**A Cup of Love:** **[Dragon Fruit]**

 **Wu Yi Fan** x **Huang Zi Tao**

With their baby's! Zhuyi, Sophia, Boxuan, Xuetao, and the little one inside Zizi's stomach! :3

 _Drama / Slice of Life / MPreg / Comedy_

Rating: T

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merelakan waktu istirahatnya berkurang demi sebuah tayangan pertandingan basket terbesar yang di tayangkan secara langsung oleh saluran khusus olahraga yang berasal dari Amerika, Yifan sampai memasang alarm di _smarrphone_ nya agar tidak tertinggal barang semenitpun. Ajaib memang jika sebenarnya lelaki bertampang dingin yang sangat doyan dengan tidur itu dapat bangun hanya dengan bunyi alarm yang biasanya terabaikan sekeras apapun benda berbentuk kotak itu berbunyi.

Karena motto seorang Wu Yi Fan sejak menikah dengan Zitao adalah _: "Pangeran tidur tidak akan bangun jika bukan sang Putri yang menciumnya"_ atau bisa juga, _"Ciuman Zitao adalah kebutuhan terpenting dari segala hal penting di Dunia ini"._

Ya silahkan saja menganggap Yifan itu gila atau semacamnya, karena memang yang paling di sukainya adalah hal apapun yang di lakukan Zitao. Si pemilik hatinya yang telah memberikan 4 orang anak, yang dalam hitungan bulan akan memberikan anak kelima untuknya.

Manis sekali bukan?

Sebisa mungkin, ia turun dari tempat tidur sepelan mungkin tanpa menimbulkan gerakan pegas _spring bed_ yang mereka tempati agar Tao tak terbangun. Persis sepertu pencuri yang sedang menjarah, ia begitu hati-hati agar tak menciptakan bunyi apapun ketika memakai _slipper_ berwarna hitam miliknya yang ada di bawah tempat tidur. Tanpa repot-repot membenahi piyamanya yang kusut, ia segera berjalan memutar tanpa suara. Menghampiri Tao yang masih nyenyak terlelap, meyibakkan poninya keatas kemudian memberi kecupan hangat di dahinya.

Setelah membenahi letak selimut, ia pun segera keluar dari kamar dan tetap menjaga tetap langkahnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang membangunkan keempat anaknya. Menuju Ruang santai, Yifan menyambar cepat _remote_ televisi yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu menekan tombol _on_ pada barang elektronik berlayar datar tersebut. Ia pun berangsur duduk diatas sofa berwarna biru muda di ruangan tersebut, sambil mencari saluran yang menayangkan berbagai program hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan tayangan yang di inginkan.

Pertandingan olahrga basket yang di kenal dengan nama NBL, pantas saja jika Yifan rela bangun di tengah malam dan merelakan waktu istirahatnya bersama Tao hanya demi untuk menonton pertandingan basket yang amat tersohor itu. Karena Yifan adalah seorang _basketball freak_ , dan ia juga pernah menjabat sebagai Kapten Tim Basket ketika masa sekolah. Tak heran jika Yifan sangat menyukai basket, apalagi dengan tubuh proposionalnya yang memang sangat tinggi, dan layak di kategorikan sebagai seorang atlet basket.

Dan saat ini pria berusia 32 tahun itu tengah berusaha menahan seruan atau teriakannya agar tidak lolos dan membuat gaduh di rumahnya sendiri. Yifan memang sangat menyukai basket, tapi bukan berarti bukan masalah baginya jika sampai membangunkan seisi rumah. Itu bodoh namanya.

Selagi Yifan sibuk menonton pertandingan, maka Tao tampak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Pria manis yang tengah hamil 3 bulan itu menggeliat kecil, dan ketika tangan kanannya yang tak sengaja meraba sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan tak menemukan tubuh Yifan yang seharusnya berbaring disana, iapun membuka matanya yang masih terasa lengket sambil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

" _Gege_?" panggilnya serak. Nyaris tak terdengar karena suaranya belum pulih.

Membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan kemudian bangkit duduk, Tao mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat. Setelah kesadarannya telah terkumpul perlahan, ia menatap ke seisi kamar dan tak menemukan sosok pria yang sangat di cintainya itu. Maka iapun turun dari tempat tidur dengan tangan kanan memegangi perutnya yang sedikit buncit, memakai _slipper_ putih dengan aksen kepala Panda di bagian depan, dan meninggalkan ranjang.

Berjalan perlahan sambil menguap beberapa kali, Tao menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Dan dirinya dapat mendengar suara yang cukup berisik yang berasal dari arah Ruang Santai, tampak kerutan di dahinya ketika berjalan mendekat, namun kebingungannya sirna setelah melihat sosok Yifan yang duduk di salah satu sofa tengah menonton televisi yang di iringi pekikan kecil dan komentar protes ataupun kalimat penyemangat yang cukup di dengar di ruangan itu.

" _Gege_ sedang apa?" suara Tao yang jernih dan lembut menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Yifan dari layar televisi.

" _Peach_?" Yifan bangkit berdiri cepat. "Apa kau terbangun karena aku?" ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan di raih oleh Tao. Dengan lembut ia menarik si manis itu kearahnya, dan mendudukkannya perlahan.

"Tidak" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Tanpa sadar. "Aku tidak melihat _gege_ di kamar jadi aku turun"

"Tidurlah lagi, ini masih pukul 2 dini hari" ucapnya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan menonton televisi.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya lucu, sambil mengusap pelan perut buncitnya ua berkata, "Aku ingin makan buah naga _gege_ " pintanya merajuk.

"Apa?" mata Yifan masih tertuju pada layar televisi.

"Buah naga, aku ingin itu~"

"Oh, iya. Sebentar sayang"

"Aku ingin sekarang _ge_ ~" Tao menarik-narik piyama atas Yifan, berusaha agar lelaki itu menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Iya iya. Tapi ini masih seru _peach_ , nanti _gege_ belikan"

"Aku maunya sekarang! _Gege_!"

Yifan tak bergeming, malah sibuk mengomentari para atlet tim basket favoritnya yang baru saja melakukan kesalahan. Pria Wu itu tampaknya terlalu fokus menonton tayangan hingga tak menyadari perubahan mood dan wajah Tao yang kini dahinya mulai berkerut kesal. Hingga si manis yang sedang berbadan dua itu pun bangkit berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, tetap saja tak ada respon dari Yifan.

Tao benci ini. Selalu saja begitu, saat Yifan mulai menonton pertandingan basket entah itu di televisi atau secara langsung, suaminya itu pasti akan mengabaikannya. Dan ia sangat amat kesal, padahal dirinya sedang ingin makan buah naga, tapi Yifan malah tak mendengarnya.

Pria manis yang dulunya bermarga Huang itu baru saja melintas di depan kamar putri keduanya saat mendengar suara isakan dari balik pintu. Tao mengurungkan langkahnya dan kembali, membuka pintu kamar anak keduanya yang di cat merah muda, lalu melongok ke dalam celah.

"Sophia kenapa menangis sayang?" tanyanya terheran, sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana putrinya yang cantik sedang terisak.

" _Mommy_ -hiks...Sophia ingin-hiks...anak anjing _mom_ -hiks... _mommy_ ~" gadis cantik berambut panjang itu merajuk dengan wajah merah karena menangis. Tao naik keatas tempat tidur, menyibak lembut helai coklat gelap milik putrinya, lalu menyeka air mata yang memabasahi wajah cantik gadis berusia 6 tahun itu.

"Anak anjing?" Tao mengelus lembut puncak kepala gadis kecilnya ketika Sophia meringsek ke pelukannya. Memeluk lehernya erat, dan merasakan anggukan kecil di lehernya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Sophia ingin anak anjing hm?"

"Sophia bermimpi _mom_. Teman-teman Sophia semuanya memiliki anjing, sedangkan Sophia tidak, mereka mengejek Sophia _mom_ ~"

"Sshh...jangan menangis, itu hanya mimpi sayang"

"Tapi Sophia ingin anak anjing!" Sophia melepas pelukannya di leher Tao dan bersikeras mengatakannya. Jika seperti ini gadis kecilnya itu sangat mirip dengan Yifan jika keras kepala mulai melanda pria berkebangsaan Kanada itu.

"Begini saja, besok kita tanyakan pada _daddy_. Sophia boleh memelihara anak anjing atau tidak, oke? Sekarang Sophia harus tidur karena besok sekolah" bujuk Tao, mengusap kecil pipi ranum putrinya.

" _Mommy_ janji?"

Kepalanya terangguk. "Janji. Jadi sekarangー"

"Loh? Sophia kenapa bangun sayang?" suara _husky_ Yifan menginterupsi kalimat Tao. Membuat Sophia dan 'istri' tercintanya itu menoleh kompak kearah pintu.

Berbeda dengan Sophia yang sumringah melihat _daddy_ nya datang, Tao bereaksi sebaliknya. Kembali menautkan kedua alisnya, merengut sebal, dan mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain ketika Yifan meraih Sophia yang berada di pelukannya. Pria Wu itu dengan mudah menggendong Sophia, dan menciumi pipinya.

"Sophia ingin anak anjing _daddy_ ~" pinta gadis cantik itu, melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher sang Ayah. Yifan mengernyit samar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Sophia ingin anak anjing hm?"

"Sophia mimpi buruk tadi" sahut Tao jutek, sambil bangkit berditi. Yifan pun beralih menatap 'istri'nya itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Bingung karenaTao berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

"Tidur"

"Eh? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin makan buah naga?"

"Tidak lagi"

"Kenapa!?" entah kenapa Yifan jadi agak histeris. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Yifan datar.

"Tidurlah di sofa, aku ingin sendirian di kamar. Mengerti?"

" _What_?!" Yifan melotot kaget. "Kenapa _peach_? Apa salahku!?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri _ge_ " ucapnya kembali berbalik, dan berjalan meninggalkan Yifan. Tapi sebelum itu ia sempat berkata...

"Tidurlah di sofa setelah menidurkan Sophia"

"Tungguh _peach_! Kau ingin makan buah naga ' _kan_? _Gege_ punya 2! Atau kau juga mau minum jus buah naga? Akan _gege_ berikan sekarang sayang!"

"Simpan saja untukmu sendiri!"

"Mana mungkin _gege_ memakan buah _gege_ sendiri! _Peach_!"

Terdengar suara debaman pintu kemudian. Yifan mengerang frustasi, karena Tao sudah terlanjur ngambek dan naasnya 'buah naga' nya sudah siap untuk di makan di bawah sana kini tersia-sia.

Yifan memang mesum. Tao menginginkan buah naga yang berupa buah-buahan, bukan buah naga yang bagian dari pisang jumbo Kanada miliknya.

"Sophia mau _daddy_!" gadis kecil di gendongannya menyahut.

"Mau apa sayang?" Yifan menatap bingung.

"Buah naga, ' _kan_ sayang kalau buahnya tidak di makan _daddy_ "

Seketika Yifan merutuki kelalaian mulutnya dalam berbicara hal semenjerumus itu di depan putrinya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menampar mulutnya sendiri setelah berhasil membuat Sophia tidur.

 **The End**

Yay #lesu semoga menarik ya part ini, suer gw jadi males banget buat ngetik, ide2 yang muncul juga ga tau kenapa kok ga berasa ngefeel kaya biasanya. Mana Zizi ga ada kabar pas syuting film sama Om Jackie, kan berasa kuah sop ga pake garem ini mah #plak

Oke deh, langsung _review_ ya gaes :3

©Skykar.K


	5. Cup of Hot Chocolate

Menghela nafas panjang, baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya dipermukaan sofa yang empuk di Ruang Keluarga yang sepi. Sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa mulai kram, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku ke sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat..." menggumam lelah dengan mata terpejam.

Rumah dengan 2 lantai itu masih dalam keadaan yang agak berantakan. Bukannya Tao terlalu pemalas, ia hanya merasa sangat lelah setelah mengurus Xuetao yang sangat rewel hari ini, dan Beibei -begitu ia dipanggil- yang memiliki 'hobi' baru melukis di dinding kamarnya, dan membuat Tao marah -secara tidak sadar.

Yang akhirnya Xuetao berhasil ditidurkan dengan iming-iming _ice cream_ ketika ia bangun nanti. Sementara Beibei yang menangis karena dimarahi oleh sang Mommy akhirnya mogok bicara dan tak lama kemudian menyusul Xuetao yang sudah lelap.

Sangat melelahkan. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil besar seperti ini yang membuatnya cepat lelah, belum pinggangnya yang mudah sakit jika terlalu banyak beraktifitas.

Menyibakkan poninya yang sedikit lepek kebelakang, menatap sekeliling Ruang Keluarga yang berantakan. Berbagai bentuk dan ukuran mainan bertebaran, toples-toples cemilan yang menggelinding hingga ke bawa kolong meja televisi.

Tao menghela nafas lagi, kemudian mengusap perutnya yang membesar. Tersenyum kecil, sosok yang semakin hari terlihat semakin manis itu berujar kemudian,

"Pasti rumah ini akan semakin ramai dan kacau setelah kau lahir sayang"

Tao tidak keberatan jika dirinya harus bekerja ekstra karena ulah khas anak-anak yang tidak bisa diam, karena itu sudah menjadi salah satu tugasnya sebagai Ibu mereka. Tapi rasanya jika semua kelelahan ini berlangsung setiap hari dengan kondisinya yang hamil besar, sepertinya ia tidak sanggup jika tidak dibantu oleh seseorang.

Sepertinya dirinya harus memikirkan ulang tawaran suaminya yang pagi tadi sebelum berangkat bekerja sempat membicarakan pengganti Bibi Mei yang harus pulang kampung karena mulai sakit-sakitan.

Tao menguncir poninya kebelakang menggunakan karet rambut berwarna pink dan hiasan strawberry milik Beibei -tadi ia memungutnya saat menuruni tangga keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya. Dan perlahan bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi perut besarnya dengan tangan kanan, dan tangan kiri berada di pinggang.

Mulai memunguti mainan-mainan yang berserakan, tapi gerakan-gerakan di dalam perutnya membuatnya harus berhenti bergerak untuk sejenak, mengernyit ketika gerakan bayi di dalam perutnya itu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang cukup mengganggu.

Mau tak mau kembali mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, Tao memegangi perutnya dengan kernyitan menahan sakit. Menggigit bibir melihat jam dinding berbentuk bola basket yang tergantung di atas televisi, sayangnya jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

Kris tidak pulang untuk makan siang di rumah hari ini, laki-laki itu sudah mengatakannya pagi tadi. Mau tak mau ia harus menangangi semua ini sendirian sampai suaminya itu pulang.

...

...

Mengetuk pintu bercat putih bersih di hadapannya, Chanyeol membuka pintu tersebut perlahan dan lebih dulu menyembuhkan kepalanya dicela-cela pintu yang terbuka. Kernyitan muncul didahinya ketika melihat sang atasan yang juga bosnya yang berada dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Tagihan listrik mu membengkak Kris?" pertanyaan konyol dilontarkan pria pemilik marga Park itu sembari masuk ke dalam.

Si tampan Wu yang sudah memiliki 4 anak dan akan menjadi 5 dalam waktu 1 bulan ke depan itu mengangkat wajahnya yang semula bersandar menengadah pada sandaran kursi kerjanya.

Tanpa mempersilahkan sahabatnya duduk, Kris kembali terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Zitao keguguran?"

Wajah tampan milik Kris seketika berkerut dalam dengan ekspresi mengeras, meraih benda apapun yang ada dijangkauan tamgannya dan melemparkan sebuah buku super tebal ke wajah Chanyeol yang sukses membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh keras.

" _Ya_! Kau pikir buku itu tipis _huh_!?" mengomel sambil mengusap dahinya yang memerah, Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya.

"Mulutmu itu harus diajari bagaimana caranya bicara dari awal. Kau mendo'akan Zitao keguguran? Kau mau hidupmu berakhir detik ini Park Chanyeol?" siap untuk melemparkan benda kedua, Chanyeol mendorong kursi _ergonomic_ nya mundur dengan cepat.

"Oke oke aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksut seperti itu, oke?"

Kris meletakkan buku tebal kedua yang siap dilemparnya kembali ke atas meja dengan dengusan kesal.

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana setelah Bibi Mei berhenti bekerja. Tidak mungkin Zitao mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah dengan kondisinya yang sedang hamil besar"

Menyeret kursinya mendekati meja ke posisi awal, Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memang kenapa Bibi Mei berhenti bekerja?"

"Keadaannya sudah tidak sekuat dulu, Bibi Mei bilang daripada dia membuat aku dan Zitao repot karena sering sakit, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan pulang kampung"

"Lalu? Cari saja lagi asisten rumah tangga baru, beres 'kan?"

"Masalahnya"menghela nafas pendek, Kris menatap sahabatnya itu lekat. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya pada orang lain untuk menjaga anak-anak dan Zitao. Kau tahu sendiri akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali berita buruk tentang asisten rumah tangga"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Kau sudah mencoba mencari informasi?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, aku masih memikirkannya. Aku juga belum mendengar pendapat Zitao tentang hal itu"

"Aku akan bertanya pada Baekhyun, mungkin dia punya solusi untuk kebingungan mu"

Mengangguk disela helaan nafasnya, pria beranak 4 itu hendak mengambil berkas yang bertumpuk di sisi kanan meja saat ponselnya yang ada di atas laptop yang tertutup berdering nyaring.

Melihat nama sang istri yang tertera pada layar, ia segera meraih benda tipis itu dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ya sayang?"

Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponsel, Kris terlihat mengecek jam tangannya kemudian mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?Apa Zhuyi dan Shuya sudah pulang?"

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, ada sesuatu yang sedang kau inginkan?Atau buah? Tidak?Kau yakin?"

"Tidak apa sayang, Chanyeol yang akan membereskan urusan kantor. Aku mengkhawatirkan mu sendirian di Rumah"

"Baikah, segera istirahat setelah anak-anak tidur. Jangan memaksaan dirimu, akan tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu dan bayi kita, oke? _Wo ai ni baobei_ "

"Ada apa?"selesai berkutat dengan ponselnya, Chanyeol melihat raut khawatir diwajah Kris.

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, kau bisa 'kan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen ini untuk ku?Besok pagi aku akan menandatanganinya"

"Tidak masalah itu tugas ku. Apa terjadi sesuatu di Rumah kalian?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir, suara Zitao terdengar lemas tadi"

"Perlu ku minta Yixing untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk kau bawa pulang nanti?Kurasa dia sedang santai di mejanya tadi"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membelinya sendiri nanti diperjalanan pulang"

...

...

Memijat pelipisnya pelan, Tao mengawasi keempat anaknya yang saat ini duduk tenang menonton film animasi yang diputar di televisi. Tao sengaja memutarkan film animasi terbaru agar keempat bocah itu tidak membuat keributan selagi dirinya beristirahat setelah jam makan malam.

Sambil menunggu Kris yang dalam perjalanan pulang, ia ikut menonton film Finding Dory yang sedang diputar. Ia duduk di atas sofa sementara keempat anaknya duduk tenang beralaskan karpet lembut.

" _Daddy_ pulang!"

Suara berat yang khas itu seketika membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka pada film yang diputar.

" _Daddy_!" Shuya bangkit dengan cepat dan berlari menyongsong Ayahnya.

" _Daddy_ pulang~!" Beibei dan Xuetao mengikuti jejak sang kakak yang lebih dulu berlari.

"Jangan berlari sayang! Zhuyi, coba lihat adik-adikmu"titahnya lembut pada si sulung yang duduk manis menonton televisi.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti lalu menyusul ketiga saudaranya yang lain. Tao bangkit berdiri dengan hati-hati, memegangi perutnya sembari berjalan ke arah depan.

Terdengar suara tawa mereka dari arah pintu, memancing sebuah senyum dibibir Tao yang meliuk unik. Melihat jika Shuya, Beibei san Xuetao yang meminta gendong pada sang _daddy_ dan berkat tubuh tinggi besarnya, ketiga bocah itu dapat bergelantungan pada tubuh Kris yang terlihat kewalahan akan tingkah ketiga anaknya.

"Zhuyi sayang, tolong bawakan tas _daddy_ , okay?" sambil menahan tubuh Beibei dengan tankanannya, ia memberikan tas kerjanya pada Zhuyi yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan Xuetao bergelantungam ditangan kirinya, sementara Shuya sudah menempel erat dipunggungnya.

"Oke _dad_ " mengangguk patuh. Bocah tampan itu berlari kecil masuk ke dalam membawa tas kerja Ayahnya.

Tersenyum tipis ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Tao berjalan mendekat dan memberikan ciuman selamat datang dibibir tebal Kris.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja selama aku bekerja?" tanya Kris tampak cemas. Tao mengangguk.

"Semuanya aman terkendali. Apa ini?" meraih sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna coklat keemasan yang dibawa Kris.

"Ah, tadi aku mampir ke toko kue langganan mu. Untukmu dan anak-anak" Kris memberikan cake box itu pada Tao.

"Siapa yang mau kue!?" Tao mengeraskan suaranya. Tersenyum lebar saat ketiga anaknya yang bergelantungan ditubuh Kris dan Zhuyi yang berlari mendekat sambil mengatakan "Aku aku aku!"dengan semangat.

"Hanya anak baik yang dapat kue. Jadi, Shuya, Beibei dan Xuetao kalau mau kue cepat turun dari badan _daddy_ "

Ketiga bocah itu berlomba-lomba turun dari gendongan Kris, takut jika tidak kebagian kue yang dibawa Ayahnya sebagai oleh-oleh. Melihat tingkah lucu anak-anaknya itu Kris tertawa kecil, tak tahan untuk tidak mengusap rambut mereka sampai berantakan.

"Baik, sekarang duduk tenang di depan tv, yang tidak berisik dan tidak nakal akan mendapat kue"

"Baik _mommy_!" keempatnya nyaris menyahut kompak bersemangat.

Dan kaki-kaki kecil milik keempat bocah itu berlari menuju Ruang Keluarga sesegera mungkin karena sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap kue yang pastinya sangat lezat.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, Tao menoleh pada Kris yang berdiri di samping kirinya. " _Gege_ lihat itu? Anak-anak _gege_ memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa" ujarnya.

Kris tertawa kecil, meraih pinggang Tao untuk dipeluk. "Mungkin karena saat membuat mereka aku terlalu bersemangat" ucapnya, memberi kecupan kilat dipipi halus Tao.

Memukul lengan Kris pelan, Tao mencibir. Membimbing istrinya yang berbadan dua menuju dapur, Kris memperlakukan si manis berambut hitam itu layaknya Tuan Putri yang rapuh. Mengambil alih cake box ditangan Tao dan meletakkannya di atas meja counter dapur, lalu membantu Tao duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kuenya"

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan untuk anak-anak, kau duduk saja di sini"

"Tapi _gege_ baru pulang, biar aku saja"

"Tidak sayang. Biar aku saja, istirahat saja di sini. Oke?"

Tersenyum kecil, Tao mengangguk menuruti perintah suaminya. Kris mengusap lembut rambut hitam Tao, membalas senyumnya lalu bergerak melepas dasi beserta jas kerjanya. Menyiapkan lima piring kue berwarna biru muda dan membagi cake di dalam box menjadi beberapa potong.

 _Chocolate cake_ yang terlihat lezat, anak-anak pasti menyukainya. Kris memperingati keempat anaknya untuk tidak berebut karena sudah mendapatkan kue masing-masing dan tidak boleh ribut saat makan cemilan sambil menonton film, keempat bocah itu menganggukkan kepala dengan kompak.

" _Gege_ membuat apa?Biar aku saja _ge_ " Tao hendak bangkit dari kursi melihat Kris yamg baru saja kembali dan berkutat dengan cangkir panda favoritnya.

"Kau duduk saja Zi, _gege_ akan membuatkan sesuatu" berbalik dan menahan pundak Tao, membuat si manis itu kembali duduk.

Memutuskan untuk duduk menunggu, Tao memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat mengambil toples dari kabinet atas dan menyeduhnya ke dalam cangkir panda dengan air panas yang baru matang.

Suaminya yang tampan itu kemudian berbalik membawa cangkir panda favoritnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?"mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kris yang kini duduk menghadap dirinya -kursi mereka sudah digeser untuk saling berhadapan.

"Cokelat panas kesukaanmu. Minumlah, relax, gege akan memijat kakimu"

"Tapi _ge_ ー"

Belum sempat untuk menghindar, Kris sudah lebih dulu mengangkat kaki kanannya perlahan, meletakkannya di atas paha, lalu mengangkat kaki kirinya.

"Jangan _ge_. _Gege_ pasti lelah baru pulang bekerja" tak enak hati memegangi kedua tangan besar Kris yang memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Sudahlah _peach_ , nikmati saja oke? _Gege_ mau kau rileks, jadi nikmati cokelat panas dan cake cokelatnya"

Menggigit bibirnya yang sudah 'terbelah' seksi, Tao akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Kris tersenyum dan mulai memijat kaki istrinya yang manis.

Rasanya menyenangkan dan Tao tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat sangat serius memijat kedua kakinya bergantian. Menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan, kemudian memakan cake yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Meminta agar Kris membuka mulutnya, tanpa curiga lelaki itu menuruti permintaan Tao dan sepotong kecil cake cokelat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tao tertawa melihat ekspresi sang suami yang mengernyit lucu karena rasa cake yang manis. Meskipun begitu Kris tidak sampai hati untuk membalas perbuatan iseng Tao _nya_ , ia hanya menggelitik telapak kaki si manis itu dan membuatnya tergelak keras dan nyaris menendang perutnya yang rata.

"Cukup _ge_ , sudah lebih baik sekarang" kata Tao, menghentikan gerakan tangan Kris memijat kakinya.

"Sungguh?" satu alis tebalnya terangkat naik. Tao mengangguk mantap.

"Terima kasih _gege_ "tersenyum manis hingga membentuk bulan sabit, Kris mengusap rambut Tao sayang.

"Seharusnya _gege_ yang berterima kasih padamu sayang. Terima kasih sudah bersabar menghadapi anak-anak, terima kasih sudah bersedia mendapimngi _gege_ , terima kasih sudah bersedia mengandung anak kelima kita"

Tao tersenyum lagi, menurunkan kedua kakinya dengan hati-hati, lalu berdiri di hadapan Kris yang kini menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah selalu berada di sampingku, terima kasih sudah menjadi Ayah untuk anak-anak, dan terima kasih untuk kesabaran _gege_ menghadaipku"

Mempertipis jarak wajahnya, Tao tersenyum kecil sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Kris yang terkatup. Meremas kemeja dibagian bahu, Tao memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kedua tangan Kris meraih pinggangnya.

Pria itu mendongakkan kepala dan menegakkan tubuhnya agar Tao tidak membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam karena posisinya yang lebih rendah. Membawa ciuman manis itu menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat yang dalam, merasakan manisnya bibir yang selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Manis..." bibir mereka masih melekat. Tao mengecup bibir tebal yang basah itu lagi.

Hendak menjauh tapi Kris berhasil menahan pinggangnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dibibir mungil Tao yang memabukkan.

" _Gege_ " menutup mulut Kris dengan tangan kanannya. "Tidak ada suara anak-anak dari luar" ucapnya.

Kris mengangguk, melepaskan tangan Tao dari mulutnya.

"Mungkin mereka tertidur di depan televisi"

Tao mendesah kecil. "Anak-anak pasti sulit dibangunkan untuk gosok gigi"

"Ada _gege_ di sini, semuanya akan terkendali. Yang terpenting malam ini kita bisa istirahat lebih cepat"

Tao mengangguk. "Kalau begitu _gege_ yang bangunkan anak-anak dan mengawasi mereka gosok gigi, aku akan merapihkan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan piyama _gege_ "

"Oke"tersenyum tipis, Kris mengusap punggung Tao sebelum si manis itu beranjak dari dapur.

"Saatnya untuk membangunkan anak-anak"desisnya bangkit berdiri.

Oh ya, beberapa detik lagi akan terdengar suara rengekan penolakan atau tangisan karena tidur mereka terganggu.

 **.**

 **[** **End of: Cup of Hot Chocolate]**

 **.**

Holla~ ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? Atau ada yang kangen sama authornya? x'D

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya jarang update, terlalu banyak alasan lah :"")

Kalau mau baca ff saya yang lain main2 ke wattpad yaw, SkylarOtsu

Ciao! Jangan lupa review! :*

 _Regards,_ Skylar


End file.
